An Awakening Sweet Romance
by SydneyTheHybrid23
Summary: Robin and Gaius have just gotten engaged less than two weeks ago. But even though Robin deeply cares about her candy loving fiance, his teasing has reached an all new level of amorous, and she's having a hard time keeping up with him. Not to mention she's still a little preoccupied with her tactician duties. FemaleAvatar/Robin x Gaius *WARNING* This is a Lemon One-Shot.


**This is what this version of the female Robin looks like.**

**Female Avatar:**

**Build - 2(the shortest and cutest one in my opinion lol)**

**Face - 4(smiling and strong)**

**Hair - 2(long and straight with the little black bows)**

**Hair Color - 5(dark brown)**

**Voice - 3(fun and energetic)**

**I'm going to clarify...Yes this is my avatar, but I never used my name in my original file. I kept it as the default Robin. Yeah I know that's a little weird but hey, I didn't want to feel awkward when I went through the game the first time and when I married a character until I had seen all of the bachelors. But on my second and more time consuming file which I play on hard instead of normal like my first file, I used my real name. Just thought I'd put that out there if you were wondering why I used this particular looking avatar.**

* * *

"Bubbles..." Gaius whispered into his fiance's ears. Robin flinched as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her tightly.

He had managed to use his thieving skills to sneak up behind her while she had her nose stuck into one of her tomes'. He smiled as she tensed up, obviously surprised by his sudden appearance.

The couple had become engaged almost two weeks ago.

But ever since their engagement began, Gaius's attitude began to change. He had become increasingly forceful and amorous whenever he teased her. Almost to the point where she was having a hard time keeping up with his urges. But right now she stared up at him with slight irritation in her eyes. And as usual he had a lollipop inside of his mouth. His bright green eyes stared down at her with curiosity, while his reddish-orange hair blew softly in tune with the chilly night time breeze.

"Gaius. What are you-?" But before she could finish her question he spun her around and pulled her into a deep embrace.

"I missed you on the battlefield today. I bet you were gettin' cozy with the other men you fought with." He frowned playfully as he finished his lollipop and took the bare stick out of his mouth.

Robin sighed. She knew that he always got a little jealous of their other male comrades, but even she could tell he had only brought it up because he wanted her attention.

She couldn't help but shake her head and smile to herself as she hugged him back.

"You know there is no one else for me but you my love..." She assured.

They remained silent for a while afterwards. Until Robin was the first to speak up.

"We should head back now. Chrom will start to worry about us if we return late. Let's go." She started, but as she tried to pull away, Gaius' grip tightened around her firmly.

"Blue can wait. I jus' want to spend a moment alone with you." He replied snuggling her close.

She opened her mouth about to protest his reasons, until he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmph?!" She muffled as his lips collided with hers. Her eyes shot open in shock while her right hand reached up and clenched onto the fabric covering his chest. She tried to push him away, but unfortunately he was a great deal stronger than her, at least physically he was. As he brushed his lips against hers forcefully, she struggled to keep up with him as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. He licked her lips, which was his way of asking for entry. And since she was in no position to refuse him, she slowly and reluctantly opened her mouth. Immediately his tongue darted into her warm cavern, causing her to gasp in surprise. He prodded hers signaling he wanted her to mimic his motions. Her grip on his chest tightened, and he could hear a faint thud echo throughout the quiet forest. He let out a low chuckle inside of her mouth causing vibrations; knowing what had caused the abrupt sound.

Both of her hands now tugged against the tight fabric that covered him. The sweetness from the candy he had eaten made the taste of his saliva almost intoxicating, and Robin now found herself getting caught up in the moment.

And as for Gaius, he was finally starting to have fun. Which had been the most he had all day.

He could see his beloved's face blush from embarrassment as he pulled away.

"Mmm...You taste sweet as sugar baby." He smiled slyly. Watching closely as she grew visibly flustered.

"That's...You...I haven't eaten any sweets today." She replied averting her gaze.

He could still feel her hot breath breathing heavily onto his neck. Seeing this cute side of her only made him want to tease her more.

"Still haven't had enough sugar have you?" He whispered huskily as he trailed his tongue along her jawline and up to her ear. He exhaled softly onto the sensitive lobe and began to nibble at it.

"Ahh..." She moaned softly. Her sudden outburst sounded unfamiliar to her ears, almost as if she were a completely different person and it almost alarmed her.

Gaius continued to gnaw on her lobe. "Bubbles..." He sighed into her ear.

She released another restrained moan as she once again tried to push him away.

"Not so fast eh? I'm not done." He laughed, enjoying the anger that crossed her face. "You are so...Ahh!" She was interrupted by the tender kisses he placed onto her slightly exposed shoulders. He managed to slide her jacket down far enough for him to see a glimpse of her concealed skin. Unfortunately she managed to pull it back up, covering it once again.

"Aww. There's no need to be so shy." He teased.

"We...Can't..." She huffed looking away shyly. He stared down at his lover and then briefly at the ground. He smirked when he saw her tome face down and open, knowing that it was his doing that caused her to drop it in the first place.

Then his gaze drifted up to her body. He never noticed how small she was compared to him. He had a muscularly lean build, and was pretty tall, while she was fairly short, and from what he could see; slender. But he could never be completely certain as to how her figure really looked, since it was always shrouded in mystery by her large jacket; and she hadn't ever taken it off around anyone...Except maybe herself.

He must have been almost a foot taller than her. But he was far more curious now as to see what she hid underneath that constantly irritating jacket...Or underneath her clothes in general.

He leaned back down and kissed every inch of her face gently while his left hand circled her upper back in a massaging motion. His right hand however traveled lower down her back until he reached her firm rear. He gave it a firm squeeze which earned him another moan.

Suddenly Robin realized how dangerous the situation was becoming. She used all of her strength to push Gaius away, and finally managed to escape his hold.

"Stop...We have to stop..." She repeated. He stared at her. He looked as if he was thinking about whether or not to continue his assault or stop as she suggested and head back.

But as easily as he started, Gaius stopped.

He released her completely "Alright you win. I bet blue is waitin' for us to get back an' all anyway." He replied giving her his usual sarcastic smile before he started walking back to the camp.

Robin blinked hard, staring ahead in disbelief. She felt a little disappointed that they had to stop, but she was both amazed and annoyed that he had such great self control. Then she sighed in annoyance. "That man...Can be a great pain can't he?" She grumbled to herself. She bent down and picked up her tome and brushed the dust off of it before following her irritating fiance back to the campsite.

Gaius however; was far from irritated. Instead he was pretty proud of himself. He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a candy bar, then ripped it open and took a bite. As usual he had fun teasing Robin, but this time he couldn't help but feel a bit...Unsatisfied. He wanted more from her this time. More from her than anything else. He smirked deviously knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I want more sugar."

* * *

After a brief minute or two Robin had finally caught up to Gaius. It didn't surprise her when she turned to see him eating more candy. Except this time, it wasn't just any candy he was eating. It was her favorite kind in the entire world. Chocolate. Ever since she had lost her memory, everything was a new experience for her. Including chocolate. She most likely had it before she lost her memories but even so, there was no other food or snack like it. And the first time she tried it after waking up with amnesia, it was offered to her by none other than the man standing next to her. Unfortunately though; she was a little ticked off with him for his earlier risky stunt. Although it was a little difficult to stay mad with the delicious treat overflowing her lungs.

The strong scent hit her senses almost instantly. The thick and rich cocoa smell flowed through the air and had practically caused her mouth to moisten in anticipation. It took every muscle in her entire body to restrain herself from snatching the already half eaten chocolate bar from her fiance's hands. So she turned her head away and averted her gaze.

Gaius knew that chocolate was her favorite snack...Like ever. And he caught her reaction before she turned her head away. He smiled lazily and extended his arm out to her. "Want some?" He asked. She looked at him. His right cheek had a faint chocolate stain painted onto it, and he just smiled. She frowned.

"No thank you." She pouted turning her head away.

He instantly laughed at her reaction. She glared back at him. "What is so funny?" She snapped. His laughing continued for a few more moments until he finally caught his breath.

"It's just that you haven't changed at all Bubbles. You're still stubborn like always."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you proposed to me." She scowled.

"Hey now I don't wanna pick a fight with you. Honest I just wanted to see that cute side of you. Only I can get that privilege." He replied serious.

She looked back at him and noticed that he was sincere. And even though it wasn't exactly a direct apology, it was his own way of saying sorry. Her face softened and she nodded. "All right. I forgive you. But next time you shouldn't do something so intimate like that in such a public place. What if Chrom were to have seen? What would that say about us? Just promise me you won't do something like that in public ever again all right?" She asked.

He threw his hands up in the air as if he had just been caught doing a crime, and smiled dramatically. "Honest I'll never do anythin' like that in public again. I put it on all the candy I have."

Robin smiled. Sometimes Gaius was a pain, but she loved him to pieces.

He read her expression like a book. "I love you too Bubbles."

"Wha-?!" She blushed as he hugged her closely.

"I could tell what you were thinkin'." He teased.

She pouted slightly but gave in, hugging him back. He really was good at reading her after all.

As they pulled away from each other she walked ahead of him, but stopped for a brief second and spun around back to him.

"Hm? What is it-?" She snatched the remainder of the chocolate bar he had inside of his hand before he could react, and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "I deserve this." She teased walking off and taking a large bite. Gaius smirked as he followed after her.

It wasn't long before they made it back to the campsite. And just as she thought Chrom was waiting for the both of them to return safely. He smiled and waved to the pair who had finally returned. "Good to see you two are okay. I was beginning to think I'd lost two very good friends." He smiled. "That's right blue. You need your prized tactician n' order for us to all live. Ain't that right?" Gaius teased. His joke earned him an audible chuckle from the blue haired prince. "Funny as ever Gaius. But also true. Without Robin we might as well be dead. Anyway you two should both get some sleep. It's getting pretty late, and hard workers like you two shouldn't over work yourselves." He added. The trio all nodded in agreement and waved goodnight to each other before returning to their respective tents.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep just yet. She still had to stay up and plan out what the army's next strategy should be. And she couldn't rest with that fact crossing her mind. Gangrel was a force to be reckoned with.

She sat quietly at her desk, tapping her pen against her bottom lip in deep concentration. "So if I put Frederick and Stahl here...No that won't work. They need to be at the front lines." Her brows furrowed.

"Maybe if I can move Gaius over here, but no. That would interfere with his work for funding the army. Gods this is so vexing. There has to be something in this book that can give me the perfect strategy. Maybe if I look through this tome one more time, I can find something." But as she read through it again, she still couldn't find the answers that she was looking for.

She let out a long sigh. "It's pretty warm in here. Maybe I lit too many candles...I guess I should change clothes. Maybe that will help me clear my mind." She assured herself.

But even after changing into her pajamas and cooling down quite a bit, she still couldn't find anything that would be useful to her, or her friends fighting in the war. She angrily closed the book and set it aside.

"I can't sleep until I figure this out. I need to make sure we lose as little soldiers as possible during this march. Or maybe even not lose any of them if possible." She pondered. As she cupped her chin with her fingers in thought, something in the corner of her room caught her eye.

"Ah that's...?" She stood up and walked over to the large crate sitting beside her bed. She had completely forgotten about the crate filled with strategy books and numerous tomes that Gaius had given her a while back when they had just started dating.

"I had forgotten he gave me these...Hmm, these might come in handy. I don't think I've come across volumes like these before. Not to mention there are so many. There must be something in at least one of these that can help me." She whispered feeling optimistic. One by one she stacked them onto her desk and thoroughly read through each volume. She didn't even get to the 4th volume; when she had already come up with the perfect strategy that guaranteed almost everyone's safety and hopefully with minor injuries. And it only took her a couple of hours.

"Perfect! With this Chrom will be very pleased. Not only is it a well rounded plan, it may very well be the key to unanimously winning our next battle against the Risen and Gangrel's forces. And most likely with minimal injuries to boot!" She smiled.

"And to think I couldn't have done any of this without that troublesome fiance of mine..." She chuckled.

Although sometimes she didn't quite understand Gaius's requirement to give her everything she needed during the war without her asking in the first place; even if it was something unnecessary, she was very grateful that she had someone who cared as much as he did. As she smiled to herself her gaze shifted back down over to the crate. And she assumed it was empty.

But she noticed that there was one last book inside of it. "What? This doesn't look like any tome I've ever seen." She wondered. Curiously she reached down and picked it up. It was a little dusty and upside down but she easily fixed that by flipping it over and swatting the dust off with her hand.

Then she froze. As soon as she read the title of the book her entire body locked up and she could feel her cheeks burn as the blood rushed to them. She almost had a heart attack while trying to read the name of it out loud.

"E-everything You Need To Know About Sexual Intercourse?!" She cried utterly shocked. "What in the GODS is this?! Some kind of sick prank?!" She yelled.

"Unbelievable...I cannot even..." She rubbed her temples and sighed. Deciding not to ask questions, she quickly placed the inappropriate book back at the bottom of the crate, and covered it back up with the other books she had used.

Her cheeks still burned a light pink even though she had covered the evidence of her ever laying eyes on the forsaken novel. But she still had a hard time believing she even owned something like that.

Of course she wasn't ignorant on the subject. But it also wasn't something she had really thought about. In the end she decided not to let her fiance's prank get the best of her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that man..." She sighed.

"Do what to who Bubbles?"

In a state of panic Robin whirled around at the sound of Gaius's voice and stumbled into her desk. She blinked wildly before calming down at the sight of her lover's lazy smile. But then her relief faded when she realized that he might have witnessed her little outburst that happened only a moment ago.

"Gaius! What are you doing here at this hour?" She stammered. He frowned.

"What's the matter? I can't just visit you to see how you're doin'?" He asked insulted.

Instantly Robin's expression became apologetic. She stood up straight and regained her composure. "I'm sorry. It's just that you scared me. I wasn't expecting to see anyone this late." She apologized.

Gaius's frown stayed as he rotated the lollipop to the other side of his mouth and bit it. "So what were you doin' just now?" He asked taking a step closer. She flinched when he moved and took a step backwards. "I was planning our next strategy...I think it will work fairly well. If you were wondering what your position was I can tell you." She smiled.

Gaius studied her closely. Earlier when he had wondered what she would look like without that eye sore of a jacket on; the one that ruined his view of her true figure...He never imagined that he would get to see it so soon, let alone that same day. His eyes never stayed in one place for too long for two reasons. One he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Two...He kept finding places on her delicate figure that were better than the last.

She wore a slightly above knee length lavender night gown with a ruffled trim at the bottom. The straps were thin and ribbon like giving him a great view of her creamy skinned shoulders. Her breasts were slightly bigger than he imagined, but just as well rounded and perky as he guessed. Her long dark brown hair framed her square shaped face nicely. His eyes drifted lower. Her stomach was slender, most likely to her constant work outs. Then he drifted to her toned thighs and smooth legs. Then to her small and somewhat flat feet; which surprising didn't wear any socks...All in all he couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the sight of his cute fiance. His lips curved into a lopsided smirk and he wondered what other secrets she held underneath the silky looking fabric that still covered her slender body. He watched her as she picked up the book with his assignment.

He found himself walking closer to her. Every step he took felt a little differently than when he usually approached Robin, and she noticed, but ignored it and focused on the task at hand. So instead she just smiled and continued talking, thinking that everything was normal.

"So I was thinking if you didn't mind, if you would stay by the rear and-"

A large thud echoed through the tent as a strong breeze swept up. A few of the lit candles blew out dimming the room further.

All that could be heard was the heavy panting emanating from the young tactician...

And the candy loving man embracing her...

* * *

Gaius exhaled softly into Robin's hair, sending light shivers throughout her body.

"You're the sweetest candy there is Robin...And I want to eat you..." He whispered nipping lustfully onto her ear lobe. Robin moaned softly.

"Wha...What are you saying Gaius?" She asked.

Without answering her, he moved from her ear and started trailing his tongue down her neck before biting near her collar bone. Another moan escaped Robin's lips as she gripped onto his shirt.

He was already getting impatient. But he continued to take it slow out of concern for her.

Robin on the other hand was nervous. She had never seen Gaius be so forward with her before. He was so warm as he held her tightly and intimately. Almost as if he had been there for a long time. She opened her eyes.

"Were you...Waiting here the whole time?" She asked hesitantly.

He pulled away and stared lovingly into her eyes, causing her to blush. And then he leaned in for a kiss.

At first it was gentle. He brushed his lips tenderly across hers, almost as if he was teasing her, and then he pulled her closer and deepened it. His mouth was parted and he licked her lips asking for entry. Robin's head was beginning to swell with lust and she absentmindedly opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her cavern. They swirled their tongues together in a passionate motion, and both had to stop to catch their breath before starting again. Gaius moaned into her mouth, making Robin blush. She hadn't ever heard his voice sound quite like how it sounded right then.

As a reflex Robin squeezed her thighs together tightly, a fact that he didn't miss. He pulled away.

"Eager aren't we Bubbles?" He teased.

Realizing he saw her she reddened and turned her head away.

Seeing her so nervous and embarrassed made Gaius's pants tighten. He wanted nothing more than to feel her with his own skin. He cursed under his breath at the fact that he was still heavily dressed.

He used his teeth to gnaw his right glove off before doing the same with the other. He tossed them to the ground without caring where they landed, and pulled her back close to him. With his free hands he focused his attention on her gown.

There was nothing he wanted more than to see underneath it. Instead he kissed her again to distract himself from violently ripping it off her body.

"Mmm..." She muffled glad that their lips were reunited. This time she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body closer to hers.

He rested his hands on her lower back. Unable to resist they drifted lower to her soft rear. Even through the fabric he could feel the outline of her firm ass. He couldn't resist any longer and squeezed it firmly causing her to break the kiss and throw her head back.

"Ahh." She cried. Gaius smiled. Her sounds were absolutely incredible, and he wanted to hear more of her sweet voice.

His hands fell lower and they gripped the hem of her dress. He slowly started hiking it up, feeling her delicious thighs as he brought it higher; only to be stopped by her hands.

His eyes flickered to her face. She was definitely hesitant and embarrassed.

"I've never..." She couldn't finish. But he of course knew what she meant. He pushed his face into her neck and inhaled her scent, earning himself a slight sigh. "I'm not stopping here..." Was all he whispered. She grew quiet, and he heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm scared..." She finally responded.

He brought his head back up, noticing her alarmed expression.

"Why so?" He asked. She looked at him and then away again.

"What if...What if I'm not a virgin? I mean...What if I've...Done that before I lost my memory?" She asked worriedly.

Gaius chuckled. And she looked at him slightly annoyed.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Don't worry about that. All that matters is that you love me and I love you. It doesn't matter either way to me. I mean...I'm not a virgin." He explained. She blinked, but wasn't shocked. He didn't exactly give off the virgin vibe.

He kissed her again passionately. Putting all of his feelings into the kiss made Robin realize just how much he loved her. And how much she loved him.

"That enough reassurance?" He smiled. She nodded. But even though he loved her and she felt the same, she was still nervous. He read her expression.

"I'll teach you lots of things. I'm gonna bring you out to your sexual peak Bubbles." He whispered seductively.

Before she could respond, he picked her up in a bridal style and carried her over to her bed. His strength surprised her, and she marveled at how much more stronger he had become. He set her down gently. Then stood up to continue undressing himself.

He grabbed his cloak and threw it to the floor. Then he unbuckled the belts around his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing his defined upper body and also threw it out of the way. He kept his pants on for the time being. Robin stared at him in wonder. She had almost forgotten that she once saw him shirtless before when she accidentally walked in on him while he was getting in the bath. But seeing him now was...

Unconsciously she stood up in front of him and touched his bare chest. Gaius remained still so that she could exploit her curiosity, also so she could get used to the feeling of him.

Her hand slid across his searing skin. She looked down and used her fingers to trace his abs. They were definitely visible, which meant he was working harder recently. And towards the bottom they formed almost a v-shape that guided her to his lower region. But then she noticed a slight bulge forming and pushing against the fabric of his pants. Her cheeks flushed, but she was visibly curious. She moved her hand to the bulge and rubbed her palm against it as gently as she could. Gaius grunted at the slight pleasure, catching Robin off guard. But as he shook his head, she guessed that his outburst was out of enjoyment not pain. So she resumed. This time she gripped it lightly and rubbed it a little more confidently, and she once again heard him grunt before he stopped her motions.

She looked at him. Surprised that he stopped her. But he smiled and shook his head.

"I'm teachin' you this time." He replied pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her. As he stared lovingly down at her, she began to fidget while trying to adjust to a more comfortable position. He exhaled lustfully, enjoying her anticipation.

Being underneath the half naked Gaius above her was becoming more and more nerve racking with every passing second. But she wasn't going to push him away again. She didn't want to, even if she was still scared. She wanted him and he wanted her, and that was enough.

She rubbed her thighs together. Her body was starting to feel a desperate need for friction, but she didn't know how to tell Gaius without embarrassing herself. Luckily he caught on and smiled perversely.

"Finally giving in?" He teased. She grumbled to herself but instantly stopped when he started taking her gown off. The feeling of his hands against her thighs felt tingly and this time she wasn't going to stop him from removing it. He pulled it above her hips and revealed a pair of sexy black lace panties. On closer observation, he realized they were the underwear he bought for her as a joke to make her flustered. But she had actually worn them. Robin could see that he was stunned, and turned her head away in embarrassment.

"I ran out of regular pairs...So I had to wear these until Tharja washes the others..." She explained.

He held back laughing and continued with her gown, revealing her delicious looking stomach, and then he stopped.

"Lift your arms above your head." He instructed. She did as he requested and lifted them up. After one more move he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Robin suddenly felt self-conscious, and tried to cover herself up, only to have Gaius push her hands away.

"Don't worry. You won't care about that soon..." He smiled.

He brought his head down and trailed kisses all the way from her mouth to her lower abdomen. As his hot lips fluttered against her skin she unknowingly bucked her hips. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shoulders tightly, and absentmindedly pushed him further down.

"Please...?" She heaved.

He complied and brought his head between her legs, and started kissing her inner thighs until he came to her most sensitive spot. Using his index finger he began to rub her through her underwear. The pleasure was a new feeling to Robin and she sighed and threw her head back.

"You want more Bubbles?"

She released another breathless sigh and nodded intently.

He quickly removed her underwear and tossed them aside. Then he lowered his head back in between her thighs.

His breath ghosted her womanhood sending shivers down Robin's spine. Then she rolled her hips signaling to continue.

He kissed her down there briefly and began to teasingly trace his tongue around her folds causing her vision to blur. She brought her hands down and gripped his hair as he caressed her. "Gaius..." She moaned. His hands held firmly onto her thighs to stop her from bucking her hips too wildly. "Bubbles..." He muttered as he pushed his tongue harder against her folds. Her taste was strangely addicting, and tasted a bit sweet with a hint of bitterness, a flavor that excited him.

Robin's grip in his hair tightened as she felt a strange new sensation building up in the pit of her stomach. "Gaius...I feel odd..." She sighed. He ignored her and focused onto her swollen clit, licking it and sucking on it hungrily. "Nnn...!" She moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard them. The build in her stomach heightened and her body was begging for a release. She looked for the right words to tell him but...

"I'm...I'm coming Gaius..." She exhaled softly.

Hearing her words pushed him to nibble her clit and pull it with his teeth excitedly. "No...Gaius...!" Robin panted loudly. She knew she could longer hold it back anymore.

Her body jerked and tensed up, and her grip on his hair became excruciatingly tight as she came to her release. She cried his name over and over as small gush of her fluid flowed into his mouth. He moaned and selfishly swallowed every drop of it and lapped her until her orgasm ceased. Her hands loosened his hair and fell to her sides exhausted.

"S-sorry if I...Hurt your head..." She apologized panting.

He lifted his head up and licked his lips. "It takes a lot more than that to hurt me Bubbles." He replied kissing her.

He cupped her face and pulled her close. Twisting their tongues together, Robin tasted something foreign. She realized that it was her own taste.

"Ngh..." Gaius grunted. The discomfort of his hard member tugging at the fabric of his pants was becoming unbearable. He pulled away.

He undid his pants' belt and pulled it off. He moved to the edge of the bed and slid his pants off, now only wearing his boxers. With more room for his member he sighed in relief, but was still a bit frustrated at the slight resistance that still held it. Suddenly he felt Robin's arms wrap around him as she pressed her body against his back.

"Does it hurt?" She asked innocently resting her head on him. He felt her hot breath against his back, and smiled.

"Not really." He replied turning around and pulling her close to him.

His hands sought out her bra straps and with surprising expertise he unhooked it and pulled it off of her arms and onto the floor. Now she was fully revealed to him, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

After laying her back on the bed one last time, his hands started to massage her soft breasts. Robin moaned as he pinched her erect nipples and teased them roughly. His head lowered and enveloped one of her nipples into his mouth as he continued to knead the other. Sucking on the tender bud, he swirled his tongue against it and loved how Robin continuously cried out his name.

Robin could feel his erection brush against her inner thigh and throb. Gaius pulled away, and decided to stop denying his impulses any longer.

Finally he gripped his boxers and pulled them off earning himself a gasp from Robin. He was now fully revealed, just like Robin. She stared at his member. It was bigger than she imagined, and her nerves were returning slowly.

He grabbed his erection and positioned himself in front of her. The searing and considerably large flesh prodded her opening as he rubbed himself against her folds. Another gasp escaped her lips. But Gaius's expression grew serious.

"This might hurt if you're a virgin...If it does...Hold onto me..." He whispered kissing her forehead lovingly.

Robin nodded shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

He eased his way into her, taking it slow and looking at her face for any signs of pain or discomfort. But he found it difficult to go slowly because of how the inside of her felt. She was so warm and tight as she molded around him, and he had to use every muscle in his body to keep from slamming into her and fucking her relentlessly. About halfway inside he felt a resistance. It was both a good and bad thing. On the upside she was a virgin, but on the downside...

"Like I said, hold onto me Bubbles..." He repeated. Her grip on his neck tightened and she nodded preparing herself.

With a quick thrust he pushed through her hymen and buried himself deep inside her. Instantly she squeezed him in a jolt of pain, and shut her eyes swearing under her breath. "Gods damn it all..." She cursed. Gaius kissed her neck and every spot on her face gently hoping it would help. "Sorry about that." He whispered. She took a moment to let the brief pain leave her system. "It wasn't...As bad I thought it would be..." She sighed relieved. Gaius smiled and kissed her. "That's good Bubbles. I like that you're strong like that..." He replied. To his surprise she smiled. "Only because I have you." She whispered giving him a kiss. He was shocked. "Damn Bubbles. You sure know what your doin'." He grinned.

She nodded her head and gave him the okay to move.

He started moving slowly making sure she got used to his size being inside of her. He pulled out and pushed back into her restraining his hips. When her moans grew louder and less filled with pain he gradually increased his pace. "F-faster..." She pleaded kissing him. He complied and his thrusting increased. They moaned into each other's mouths at the pleasure sweeping over them. Robin broke the kiss and tried to catch her breath. "G-gaius..." She moaned loudly. He wanted to hear more of her sounds so he licked along her jugular and sucked on it, knowing it would leave a mark. "Ahh." She whimpered.

He groaned as he pulled her hips into his member for deeper penetration. Robin's voice rose higher and higher with every passing thrust. She could feel every inch of him slide in and out of her in a carnal desire. "Robin..." He moaned breathlessly. She gripped the sheets of her bed. She knew that Gaius rarely said her real name, and with a simple word she could feel the love he was pumping in and out of her. Her lust only increased as he pounded into her, and she could feel the tingles and excitement building up between both of them.

"I...I love you Gaius!" She yelled.

Hearing those words made Gaius even harder, and he found himself building up and getting closer to release. "Damn...I'm getting close..." He grunted laying his body down on top of hers. He felt her nipples brush up and down against his chest, and their lips touching but never quite kissing. Gaius groaned as Robin decided to kiss his neck like he did hers. She nipped at his lower jaw and kissed him over and over again feeling his tongue against hers.

She too could feel her release getting closer.

Both were in need for more intensity, so he reluctantly pulled out.

She sighed in frustration, but stopped when Gaius sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He gripped her waist tightly.

"Wrap you legs around me." He whispered. She did as he asked, and then she lowered herself back onto him.

He slammed upwards and pulled her hips down at the same time. "Nnn!" She yelped pushing her head into his shoulder. Gaius's torso was rubbing relentlessly against her folds, and the new position instantly made it harder for both of them to last. She tightened her arms around him and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Several breathless moans escaped their mouths and echoed through the room until Gaius made his announcement.

"I'm coming Robin..."

He rolled her onto her back again and she instantly gripped the sheets as she admitted she was coming too.

Robin's body tensed up first and she arched her back. Gaius felt her walls clench tightly around him, squeezing him relentlessly as her orgasm hit her even harder than before. He continued thrusting into her through it, not easing up in the slightest.

"Gaius...!" She cried.

"Robin...!" He yelled.

He came deep inside of her. The release felt so good that his hands gripped the sheets and he pressed his head onto the bed next to hers. His breath ghosted Robin's neck causing her to shiver. His warm fluid filled her up inside and she loved the feeling. There was so much that some of it managed to escape her and trickle onto the bed, but she didn't care.

He regained his senses faster than her.

He slowly pulled out of her. She panted heavily as he watched her chest rise and fall. Seeing her like that was almost enough to make him go another round. After a few more moments she sat up. Gaius cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"You alright?" He asked grinning. She blushed and nodded.

"Yes..." She whispered.

He kissed her again. Then he stood up and started to get dressed. Robin was about to until she noticed that it was dawn. "Looks like we were up all night Bubbles. Too bad though. I wanted to go another round. I didn't get a good enough taste of my new favorite candy." He said popping a lollipop into his mouth. She blinked hard.

"Your new favorite candy?" She blushed embarrassed that he would refer to her that way, but not surprising.

"You should get dressed. Blue might be gettin' antsy." Robin nodded and tried standing up but fell to her knees when she felt excruciating pain between her thighs.

"Ow." She replied rubbing her rear. She heard Gaius chuckle.

"What in the-? Gaius why are you laughing? This isn't funny. I don't think I can stand up. When I tried to my...Well you know my...Down there just hurts!" She stuttered. "Oops well, I think you'll feel better in a few days. I guess it's my fault. I was so turned on by you that I may have pounded into you a bit too rough." He grinned triumphantly. Robin's entire face grew red with anger.

"GAIUUUUS!"

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? I think it was pretty good for a first try...Meh I guess I could've done better. But what matters is what you guys think. Anyway I guess I have some explaining to do.  
**

**Okay so let me just say how sorry I am for not uploading on my Ferriswheelshipping story lately. I just went on quite a bit of a hiatus. It was because I had recently just gotten a job and so I've been super busy. But I am definitely going to continue it! Also I have already started the next chapter, so right now it's just a work in progress. And so to make it up to you I decided to give you guys a small spoiler for what's to come...**

**Let's just say that old enemies will return...Heh.**

**And now I decided to take a short break from the big Ferriswheelshipping story and take the time to do a series of One-shot Fire Emblem Awakening Lemons. Yep you heard right. I'm going to do 4 definite ones after this one, and 2 maybe's. So 4-6 in all and they will all be the FemaleAvatar/Robin pairings. Mostly because there aren't enough of them in my opinion...At least not many good ones. And they'll also be my favorite characters paired with her. These Bachelors include: Gaius(this one obviously), Chrom(Yep I'm a Chrom x FEMU gal lol), Lon'qu, Henry, and Tharja XD (Yes you heard me. But come on. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it once? Besides I think Tharja can persuade her into it if she tried hard enough...Heh). Stahl and Frederick are strong maybe's, and I'm leaning toward yes. I mean come one! Stahl is such a cutie! And poor Frederick doesn't get enough love. Also, Frederick cracks me up for some reason haha.  
**

**And OH MY GOSH! I had pretty much gotten through 75% of this story but then my computer shut down and deleted EVERYTHING! So I had to re-write this entire one shot. And it makes me upset because it was so PERFECT! So now I had to do this one based on memory and I just can't get over how annoying my stupid computer is!**

***Sigh* But I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll upload the next one soon. Then I'll officially continue the N and Touko story...Or even type it parallel with these short stories. Blah whatever we'll cross that bridge later.**

******Oh and sorry Guys. I uploaded this earlier but had to delete it when I accidentally typed the wrong title, but now it's re-uploaded, woo!**


End file.
